You Know
by Arigatou Sheitarou
Summary: [Sequel to What's Expected Of You] Everything you've ever wanted has now been put into question. You don't want to admit that you saw this coming from the beginning because it's too painful. Yes. Because you had seen this coming from the start. FateNanoha


_**You Know**_

_Yuuno_

_**A/N: **Well, this is the sequel to What's Expected Of You. Heh, don't be too dissapointed. This one has a sequel too. You could say the _real _sequel to What's Expected Of You. Anyways, read and enjoy. And if you can't tell from reading this, yes, I feel like crap again today. Hopefully, I'll feel better tomorrow...I had the worst day at school today, so...Argh, just read. I won't bore you._

You thought you had it all.

Everything had been within your grasp since you had first met her. You had known even then that she was the girl you would eventually fall in love with. The girl you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. But life had its other plans. Or maybe it was just destiny.

And there was a meeting. An interaction upon the mission you had both set yourselves to complete. She met Fate Testarossa. Yes. And from that moment on, nothing was ever the same. And now you realize that you knew even then how it would all turn out in the end.

Ten years later, you had finally gotten together. And at first, everything was perfect. The way she smiled at you was the way she smiled at no one else. And the gazes in the burgundy eyed girl's direction were as they had always been: friendly, and platonic. Or maybe that was a way for you to fool yourself. Because you had known all along what had lain within those gazes. Yes. You had known about the unhappiness that tormented your loved one. It was only later that you found yourself admitting to it. But you did not acknowledge the reason for why she was unhappy. No. You could not bring yourself to do that just yet.

And it came off her in waves. The emptiness…the sorrow. Even more so when she smiled at you. And at first you thought she would get used to it. Get used to your relationship together, and accept everything the way it was meant to be. The way that everyone expected it to be. But that was not the case. And the more time you spent together, her unhappiness increased. And she was everything you'd ever wanted, and you wanted her to be happy, but you did not know the cause.

But that was a lie, wasn't it? Because even then, you knew the answer.

The gazes became intense between them, the agonized burgundy eyes that you had come to hate so much were as piercing as they had ever been upon the slate blue eyes of the girl in your lap, saying with her eyes the things she could never hope to express with words…

And it was then that you truly realized that everything you'd ever wanted had been put into question from the moment they had met.

And your arms tightened around her instinctively, and she stiffened and looked away. But you know she's still watching those pained burgundy eyes survey the sakura trees, and you know the barely suppressed longing that had been written upon her face moments before was still there…You know.

And when she calls your name, that fake, unfeeling smile place precariously on her face once more, you sit still, pondering. And after a while you realize what your name sounds like separated, and you smile a smile tinged with bitter irony. And you sit there, and stop denying it, stop after years of filling yourself with the same lies it had taken for your heart to survive.

Because you _did know_, _would know_, and always _had known_ the answer to the question you had never had the courage to ask. Because it had been, and always would be too painful to acknowledge. Yes. Because in the end, you had seen this coming from the start. Because deep down, you had always known that you couldn't do the thing that Fate did best.

You could never make Nanoha happy. And that was enough to make you fade.

_**A/N: **Neh, how was it? Oh, and by the way, your reviews really do make my life brighter. I was really terribly surprised last time, because I got so many reviews...and it made me so happy. Really. You wouldn't believe how much your support means to me. Special thanks to all of you! And..._

_:nudges reader towards review button:_

_Pwease...? Heh heh, not that I'll hold it against you if you don't. Have a nice day (night)._

_Later._


End file.
